


Highly Strung

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Blair survive a high-and-horny Sentinel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Strung

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys. No kink, but this is WAY NC-17! No plot whatsoever!   
>  Thousand smooches to Kadru and Ced for giving a perfect beta on this! *smooch* (that's one)   
> 

## Highly Strung

by Aaboe

Author's webpage: <http://www.squidge.org/~theforest/aaboe/aaboe.html>

Author's disclaimer: If I keep treating them like this, can I keep 'em? Oh. No, I didn't think I could. *sigh*

* * *

Blair came home to an unusual sight: his Sentinel and lover was pacing the living room. That in itself wasn't so unusual, but the fact that Jim was going around naked, with a massive hard-on, now that was another matter. 

"What's going on, man?" 

Jim looked his way, then straight out into the air. Once more, he whipped his head about to look at Blair in the most classic double-take the younger man had seen since... well, since the time he came to the bull-pen in normal clothes. 

Growling low in his throat, the older man silently made his way over to Blair, still standing frozen inside the door, backpack still in hand, coat still on. 

Blair could see the nostrils flaring; Jim was taking him in, scenting him. He shivered and felt his body start to react from the mere sight of it. 

"Jim?" 

A big hand took his backpack and dumped it unceremoniously to the floor, then started opening his jacket. An equally large hand joined in and helped. Still no sound except that low growl which was emitting from his Sentinel. 

Growing erect in his pants from the undivided attention and, of course, the sight of Jim leaking and so hard it looked like he could burst any second. Blair shivered harder and decided to go with it. He could figure out what was going on later... right now he just intended to enjoy it. 

In short time, he was as naked as his partner, and almost as ready. Jim enfolded him in a big hug, circling his arms around him and just breathed deeply, scenting deeper. Blair dizzily hung on tight. He realized that it wasn't the world spinning wildly, he was being lifted and tipped. 

Looking up, he saw nothing human. Instead, he saw his wild mate, his panther. That sure as hell explained the growling. One small corner of his brain tried to tell him to find what had set it off. The rest of him, and with that his cock, yelled he should just lie back and enjoy. 

Then Jim started licking his neck and working his way down. Oh yes, this was going to be very enjoyable. 

Moaning deeply, Blair encouraged his lover to just get on, get further down, get to parts that were screaming for attention. He was going to go absolutely out of his mind if Jim wouldn't have mercy on him soon. The wicked tongue danced slowly, oh so slowly, downwards. His nipples were sucked and nipped until he was arching clear off the floor with every touch to them. A gentle bite to the pierced nipple made him yell out wordlessly, begging for mercy. 

No mercy was found. 

Licks to his belly threatened to send him straight from total arousal to ticklish jelly, but his lover knew that. Not once did the sensation go too far, tickling, but only enough to make him quiver, never enough to make him laugh. Sharp nips kept his attention at all times. 

Blair looked down towards Jim. So beautiful... that agile tongue dancing over his skin, eyes closed and he was... purring? He couldn't help but smile. His lover, the big cat. Never truer than tonight. 

All thoughts of humor were lost as Jim looked up quickly, then opened wide and swallowed Blair's hard cock to the root. Shouting at the jolt of pleasure, the younger man thrust upwards, vainly trying to get deeper into the hot throat enveloping him. 

As if from far away, he felt heat on his leg and a quivering around his shaft. Looking down again, he saw Jim's cock spurting hot come on his leg, the big man whimpering with pleasure and sucking harder than before. He gave in to it, thrusting hard into his lover's hungry mouth until he, too, was coming. 

Jim drank it all down and seemed to be unhappy that there wasn't more. He kept licking and giving small sucks, making absolutely sure Blair couldn't give more. Then he looked up, wild eyes filled with hunger. 

'Uh-oh... seems like we're NOT done yet' 

On Jim's urging Blair spread his legs, trying to keep them from quivering too much. They felt like boiled noodles, but he was determined to give Jim whatever he needed, no matter what. 

A couple of teasing licks later, Blair figured out what the next target would be. It was kinda obvious, since Jim was slowly licking his way there. His ass. 'Oh my,' was all Blair had the time to think before a slick conqueror announced its presence at his entrance. 

He was being teased and wetted down for later, tongue circling him lazily, never pressing in. He could feel his next erection start to tingle in his groin and knew that within moments, he'd get hard again, especially if Jim stepped up his advances and actually tongue fuck him properly. 

Before that could happen though, his back started to report in. It didn't like being bent while on a hard surface. Taking the consequence, Blair tried to push Jim away for a moment. 

"Jim, gotta get up, gotta get to a softer place. Jim? Come on, I need to move here." 

No response. 

Twisting quickly and bringing his legs down on one side, Blair rolled and actually managed to get all the way up and two steps away before Jim reacted. He looked totally stunned, as if he couldn't believe his Guide would walk away. 

A louder growl than before issued forth from behind bared teeth. 

"Jim? I'm not running away, promise! I just want to get to a softer surface, man, then I'm yours to do with as you please. Jim? JIM!" 

Blair _oofed_ as he was pushed to the floor, only barely managing to brace himself with his hands before landing. Realizing he was in an even more vulnerable position now, he gave up most of his fight. Jim had him flat on his stomach, ass right in front of his primal mate's face. 

Scrambling to get further, Blair barely managed to get onto the rug before he was pounced again. 

**"MINE!"**

"Yours," Blair conceded and relaxed. At least he was on a slightly softer surface now. 

Diving in, his Sentinel went straight for bulls-eye, driving his tongue deep into Blair's ass. Gasping for breath, the younger man held on, as he was thoroughly tongue-fucked. He was going to go out of his mind, he was sure of it. The pleasure singing in his blood was going fast towards coloratura with every nip and thrust of the most wicked tongue in the universe. 

Blair felt as if his ass was the center of Jim's world, and it felt like a fucking big center right now. He felt ready enough to take on a horse. Smiling wickedly, he reminded himself that even though Jim was built delightfully large, he wasn't quite that large. 

"Come on, Big Guy, do it! Fuck me, please! Fuck me before I come, until I come, just... fuck me!!!" 

Rearing up, Jim stopped all movement for a moment. Blair looked back questioningly, and saw him look around wildly. 'Lube, he wants lube.' 

"The office, in the drawer," he offered. He wasn't sure at all that his panther would understand. 

Jim apparently did. He stood up and walked quickly into the office, formerly Blair's room, and yanked the drawer open. Grinning like a madman, he returned just a moment later with the innocently looking white tube clutched in his hand. 

Blair had used the time to scramble a bit higher up on the carpet, and snagged a pillow to put underneath his hips. Now, he was more comfortable and ready for whatever his Sentinel could dish up for him. 

Gliding down to sit between his spread legs, Jim opened the tube and started lubing himself. The growls grew louder and louder, and Blair just couldn't lie there, not knowing. He turned his head, just in time to watch Jim stare intently at Blair's waiting hole, pumping his own cock almost furiously. 

"Come on. Put it in me. I need you, Jim." 

With a mighty roar, his Sentinel came again, shooting his come almost directly on Blair's ass hole. Most of it, he could feel drooling down over his hole, and onto his balls. He felt his eyes widen considerably. Didn't Jim want to fuck him? 

With barely a pause, Jim then grabbed hold of Blair's hip with one hand, while guiding his cock home with the other. Blair gasped loudly. Who knew what Jim was thinking right now, but it certainly didn't involve stopping this ride. 

Arching back towards his lover, Blair desperately tried to accept the pole currently lodged deep in his center. He had been very ready, yes, but he hadn't expected to be entered fully in one thrust. Jim _always_ tried to enter him so slowly, so gently... but not this version of his Sentinel. 

'This is either going to be very, very good, or I'm going to regret it tomorrow... big time.' 

Sparing only a single thought to the fact that Jim hadn't even seemed to soften the slightest bit, Blair relaxed and set himself for enjoying the ride. 

He had expected, strangely enough, gentle thrusts at first, like it usually was. He though wasn't surprised when the first thrust was a full-length push into him, all the way out, so just the head was in, and then finally all the way back in. It felt wonderful. 

Rearing up, arching his back to meet the thrusts coming into him rapidly, Blair gave in completely, no longer caring about the reasons behind his lover's strange behaviour, only caring about the pleasure making his ass burn like a wild-fire. 

His long-neglected cock throbbed with every beat of his heart, but he didn't dare reach a hand down to do something about it. With the wild fuck he was getting, he'd just end up smacking his head onto the floor, which was _not_ what he wanted. He decided to keep ignoring it and hoped that Jim would take pity on him at some stage. 

The growling above him got progressively louder with each passing minute. Then Jim leaned over his back, and started sucking his mate's neck. The change in position meant that the large cock possessing him now rubbed directly over his prostate on each push into his widespread ass. 

Blair howled helplessly, quivering with sensation, feeling like he could explode any second. He didn't, but the pressure kept building and building, until nothing existed in his world but mind-numbing pleasure and the cock in his ass providing it. 

The sucking on his neck changed to a hard bite, at the same time as he felt Jim's already large cock get even larger, and start to throb wildly. Trying to catch enough of a breath to at least whimper, Blair wiggled his ass, rubbing wantonly, trying desperately to get that last bit of stimulation he needed to come. The throbs helped, by sending almost random pulses through his prostate, making his world darken and shimmer at the same time. 

He knew he was coming, even if he couldn't see it. The ringing in his ears as his brain tried to shoot out through his cock combined with the pleasure overloading his system was more than enough proof. 

Sliding down onto the floor was not unpleasant this time. He was so drained, so melted, that he almost felt like liquid instead of flesh and bone. The heavy weight on his back helped him in that feeling. Oxygen didn't seem adequate, but there wasn't enough energy left in any single limb to actively do something about it... besides, who needed to breathe anyway? 

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, a heavy sigh signalled that the lump on top of him was alive. Rolling to the side, still keeping a firm grasp on his lover, Jim gave a sucking kiss to the neck in front of him. 

"Jim? You there? Are you ok?" 

"Very ok, Chief." 

"What happened tonight? I mean, what got into you? I've never seen you like this before." 

"Can't it wait? We could get more comfortable and..." a thrust into his ass proved that Jim might not be completely out for the count. "We could continue this." 

Blair gasped. 

"As much as I'd like to, not right now. Give me a chance to recover a bit, please? I still want to know what brought this on. Not that I'm not enjoying every minute of it, but... talk to me, Jim." 

Jim was still more than half hard and was moving very slowly inside him. It made it difficult for the younger man to think, but he forced himself to still Jim with a hand to his hips. 

"Please." 

"Sorry, Chief. I just can't seem to get enough, not even nearly enough of you. Hm... I took those new vitamins today, those that you had for testing?" 

"Shit, Jim. You took how much?" 

"Two pills, just like it said." 

Blair laughed. He couldn't help it. 

"Jim, those pills weren't mine. I was keeping them for a friend until she could get them. I was going to give them to her tomorrow. They do have a high content of vitamins, yes, but that's not all they have. They're actually diet pills. You, my man, are _so_ high." 

"What else is in there? I don't recall. I took them and all I could think of was you, and how I needed to make love with you... still do." 

"They're really high on caffeine, man. It's bad enough that even normal people get the shakes if they take them. It's a typical side effect. You, as a Sentinel, you might as well have taken speed!" 

"Or a powerful aphrodisiac. Chief, it's still riding me... can we...?" 

Blair turned as much as he could while lying plastered to his big lover, his cock valiantly trying to rise. Kissing the tempting lips of his lover gently, he ground his ass minutely backwards. 

"Take me up to bed, Big Guy, and you can have me as much as you want, until it's out of your system. Man, if I'd known you'd react this way to it, I'd have slipped it to you way earlier." 

Feeling a few extra thrusts in his already tender ass, Jim withdrew with a little sigh. His lover was then picked up and carried upstairs to the big bed. Blair vowed to himself, that if he survived this night, he'd get a small stash of the pills and slip them to Jim at least once a year from now on. This was too good to just let slide by. 

And with that, Blair again surrendered his entire being to pleasure in the arms of his high-flying Sentinel. 

* * *

End Hightly Strung.

 


End file.
